


Misunderstandings

by Exs_and_Ohs



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Being stood up, M/M, MJ is bro, Misunderstandings, Sad Peter Parker, they like each other, tony is Peter’s dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 21:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18949240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exs_and_Ohs/pseuds/Exs_and_Ohs
Summary: Peter is not going to cry. He is a big boy. He's Spider-Man dammit. He's not going to cry over a boy standing him up for the second time because sometimes that's just how life is. But fuck he really wants to ...and he might just cry when he's in the safety of his bed. Right now though, he needs to get up and go home, pretend like everything's all fine and dandy and when Dad asks him how the date with Harley went, he'll give him a big smile and say great.OrA Misunderstanding.





	Misunderstandings

Peter is not going to cry. He is a big boy. He's Spider-Man dammit. He's not going to cry over a boy standing him up for the second time because sometimes that's just how life is. But fuck he really wants to ...and he might just cry when he's in the safety of his bed. Right now though, he needs to get up and go home, pretend like everything's all fine and dandy and when Dad asks him how the date with Harley went, he'll give him a big smile and say great because he doesn't want Harley to get in trouble with Dad. Yeah he knows he should be angry at him but the next time he sees him he'll say it's okay and they'll continue being friends and Peter will die just a little bit more inside.

So Peter grabs his jacket and stands up walking away from the pitying looks the workers in the restaurant kept throwing at him. He's probably never going to step foot in that restaurant again. Out of sheer embarrassment.

•  
No one is around when he gets home, so he locks himself inside his room and as much as he tries not to, he ends crying on his pillow. Why would he have even thought popular Harley would ever like him back anyway. How stupid is he? That he gets stood up for the second time by the same boy and he's still here, in love with him like his heart doesn't understand that Harley is an asshole. He finds out he can still cry himself to sleep.

•  
Sunday his dad asks him how his date went and he replies great with a big smile. He knows he’s fucking nailed it when Dad smiles and kisses his forehead. He did spend most of the morning rehearsing the best fake smiles he could pull off so it’s no surprise.

•  
Monday he avoids Harley. He didn’t even think it was possible for him to do that. He turns around and walks the opposite way, when Harley waves him over. He doesn't show up in the cafeteria for lunch and he avoids going home till late at night because if Harley doesn't find him there he'd just stay and work with his dad instead of going home. He finds out from dad that Harley didn’t even show up anyway. So yay. Lucky him.

•  
Tuesday‘s a repeat of Monday. It’s much easier to avoid him when he’d done just that yesterday but this means MJ and Ned notice when he doesn’t show up to lunch twice in a row. The embarrassment and pity, keeps him from telling them what happened.

•  
Wednesday MJ and Ned force him to join them for lunch. He panics when he gets there and sees Harley in his usual seat but Harley looks up at Peter and throws him a nasty glare then walks out of the cafeteria. Peter stares at the seat shocked because what the heck. How does he get to be mad at Peter when he’s the one who stood him up. Twice. What a fucking asshole. He decides to tell Ned and MJ about it. They are his best friends so they shouldn’t pity him unless he says so.

•  
On Thursday there’s no point in avoiding Harley because he’s mad at Peter so he might be avoiding Peter too. Ned and MJ are angry at Harley too so Harley’s glaring at Peter even harder today. Like it’s Peter’s fault that he’s a big doodoo head.

•  
Friday, he thinks about it. He figures maybe Harley got to the restaurant there later and found Peter gone and thought Peter was the one who stood him up. That’s the only reason he would be mad at Peter too right. That’s a pretty logical reason. So he tells MJ and she doesn’t think that’s why but she takes him to Harley’s locker where said boy is currently stuffing his books.  
MJ glares at Harley’s locker then slams it shut when Harley pulls his hand out.  
“Hi,” Peter says. Harley just stares at them blankly.  
“You've got some nerve being mad at Peter for avoiding you when you're the one who stood him up," MJ says angrily.  
"Stood him up? Peter?" Harley turns to him confused. Peter looks away.  
"The restaurant. I came." Peter mumbles.  
"What restaurant? When did I stand you up? I don't even remember asking you out in the first place." Peter feels like he's been punched because Harley doesn't even remember asking him out. He was mad for no logical reason. He was mad just because Peter was avoiding him. He's probably going to be able to hate Harley very easily now. He turns around to walk away before he bursts into tears in front of people but Harley grabs his arm.  
"C'mon Pete. I don’t know what’s going on right now. Or why you’re mad at me. Just tell me what I did wrong." Harley says frustrated pulling him back.  
"But you know what you did." Peter glares at him.  
"Can we pretend I have no idea what I did and just start from the beginning?" Harley sighs. Peter doesn't reply so MJ decides to step in.  
"You texted Peter and asked him out on a date then you stood him up. The next day you came to school all happy like you hadn't just hurt him and all forgiving Peter just let you laugh with him so we did nothing. Then Peter told us you apologized through text again and asked him out. Then you stood him up AGAIN. Stop pretending you don’t remember. Do you think Peter's a doormat that you can walk all over? You dickface." MJ glares at him while Peter looks away because this is just embarrassing now. He doesn't want to know why Harley did it. He doesn’t care anymore. Maybe.  
"Pete. Look at me," Harley says softly. Peter refuses turning to MJ panicking because if he does he'll definitely forgive him. MJ is ready to tug Peter with him as she moves from the locker but Harley stops them again.  
"Peter wait." Peter turns to look at him, steeling himself. He won't fall for Harley's stupid excuses.  
"I lost my phone." And okay that's a good enough excuse. Maybe?  
"What? When? Is that why you didn't call to tell me you couldn't make it?" He asks curiously.  
"No. I haven't had my phone for a while now. I didn't ask you out any of those times, that wasn't me. Your dad gave me a new phone when I went by some other day to look for you. That's what I've been using, and I've been trying to call you but you never pick up."  
"Oh," both MJ and Peter say. He was too busy being sad about Harley to answer calls from a strange number. Then even before he can feel relieved about what Harley has said, he realizes that Harley didn't ask him out anytime. Harley doesn't even like Peter enough to ask him out, let alone ask him out and stand him up. Fuck, and now he knows that Peter likes him.  
This time Peter does start walking away but Harley runs to catch up with him.  
"What's wrong now?" Harley sighs "Do you not believe me. I promise it wasn't me. I'd never ask you out through text Peter."  
"That implies that you'd ask me out in the first place." Peter mumbles looking down and Harley’s silent for a while before he takes Peter's hand pulling him closer bends a little and lifts Peter's head then presses their foreheads together   
"I know I come out all confident and stuff but you make so fucking nervous Pete. I always want to ask you out but then I chicken out when you smile at me and look at me with those adorable brown eyes. So yes, I would ask you out. I'd love to ask you out. But not through text, I'm more of a face to face kind of person because I'd really love to see how you'd feel about me asking you out. See if you were saying yes just to be nice. Which you probably would. Or if you were saying yes because you like me back. Which I now think maybe you do?" Peter nods as best as he can with their foreheads pressed together blush running up to his neck.  
"Good cause I like you too." Harley grins then proceeds to kiss him. Just a chaste kiss on his lips but it's enough to make Peter's legs feel they can't hold him up no more. Harley wraps his free hand around Peter's waist when Peter almost falls down.  
"And I'm sorry about the asshole who's been texting you with my phone. I'd never stand you up. I promise. I like you way too much."  
"I like you too." Peter smiles at Harley.

•  
Is that you Eugene?   
Peter texts back when Harley’s old number texts him again.

**Author's Note:**

> I also don’t know who used Harley’s phone to text Peter. 😂


End file.
